


No Greater Love

by HonorH



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorH/pseuds/HonorH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Girl on Fire Ficathon. Prompt: "Somehow, Rue and Katniss end up being the last two tributes. Katniss can't bring herself to kill a little girl, so she kills herself instead. She still sparks a rebellion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Love

It's come to this.

Katniss shot Marvel before he could put a spear in Rue. Peeta died in delirium shortly after Katniss and Rue found him. Rue cried the tears Katniss couldn't.

Katniss left Rue one night, making sure she was safe and concealed, with half the meat left over from their last meal of groosling. There can only be one winner, and she refuses to be the one to kill Rue, who reminds her so much of Prim.

Only, the odds really aren't in their favor. When the muttations attack, Rue is one of those chased from the woods. They all end up on top of the Cornucopia. Rue slips from Cato's arms, and Katniss puts an arrow between his eyes.

There are two. Katniss is stronger, she knows. She could win this, go back home to Prim and Gale.

She couldn't win this.

Instead, she draws her knife and opens a vein as Rue screams at her not to do it. Rue holds her tight, blood soaking her clothing, and begins to sing. She sings to make the mockingjays listen. She sings to make Panem listen. She sings Katniss to sleep, and she sings the districts awake.


End file.
